1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the connecting technology of memory cards for electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose multiple-slot card connector for use with a single card once only.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,724 entitled “MULTI-PURPOSE CARD CONNECTOR”, a conventional multi-purpose card connector for use with a single card at a time only disclosed an upper slot and a lower slot for receiving respective electronic cards, and a switching block located between the upper and lower slots. After a card is inserted into the upper slot, the switching block pivots downward to block the lower slot to prevent the lower slot from insertion of another card. On the contrary, after a card is inserted into the lower slot, the switching block pivots upward to block the upper slot to prevent the upper slot from insertion of another card.
However, there are more and more specifications of electronic cards and the above-mentioned art has failed to be applied to a card connector having multiple slots, like three slots, for use with one single card at a time only.